Random Adventures
Well, Mr. Yokai and Deletd have free-add comics, so... why can't I have one? And no, this ain't WLSS. This is an ORIGINAL SSLW-based free-add comic. 'STORY' After SSLW (original) ended, many of the (unused) enemies and fighters are sent to the Scrapyard, which is located somewhere in Planet Loser. During that time, it effected another planet called Randomia. Monsters and creatures EVERYWHERE, all controlled by the evil El Fantasma de la Pregunta Cuatro! Who will survive this dreadful... thing? 'RULES' #No swearing. Minor swears, like "crap" (as an interjection) and "p*ss" (as "to be angry"), are fine. #BOTH bolding and italics are fine. Bolding is for fighters, heroes, villains, enemies and other characters. Also for teams. Italics are for moves and places. Use BOTH bold and italics for wave numbers. #No fake waves. The only exception is when I make them (which is probably never). #You can use your SSLW and DFAC characters here, but since this is NOT REALLY SSLW, don't make them so that they make me CRINGE (I will censor them). Also, you have to add them in your "characters" section before you can make them fight. #Don't edit the wave titles, but saying "1ne, 2wo, 3hree..." is okay. #Each sector has 10 waves. Just kidding, they vary. #You can change the classes IF you don't think they make sense. #DON'T CHANGE THE HEX COLORS FOR THE CLASSES. #To avoid confusion, Square brackets are for ALL the levels. #Only I can use antagonists, but don't worry -- I have plenty of free time usually. Also, you MAY use them IF I granted you permission. #There will be wave gimmicks. Prepare for your doom. #Only I can confirm real things. You can submit your ideas in the suggestion box, however. #No suicide, unless it's for a sacrifice. #You can only have up to 3 classes per character. #Make sure to spell things correctly. Spell something incorrectly and you will regret it. #This RPG is TURN-BASED. Once someone attacks, an enemy attacks. #You can choose up to THREE fighters and ONE backup fighter. That's it. 'CLASSES' 'Classic' #Basic: For when you can't find a good element. #Pyro: Fire and spice. #Windy: Air. Also includes birds. #Rocky: The earth element. That's it. #Polar: ICE ICE BABY! #Green: Nature, plants, the color... #Iron: Metal! Also sharp things. #Lightning: Electricity. #Magic: For the wizards and witches and sorcerers. #Sunny: Sun, stars... basically any light. #Moon: Stay back, or you'll be LEFT IN THE DARK! #Block: Video games, and maybe Lego bricks and square things. #Undead: Ghosts, zombies, mummies, you name 'em. #Smarty: Logic and brains. NOT THE CANDY. #Symbol: Letters, numbers, anything on your keyboard. #Stone: It's for rocks and ores. It's NOT Iron or Rocky. #Chemical: Chemistry! OH NO YEAH! #Critter: Got animals? Use this class. #Mania: I got this from DML, but it's dragons. #Random: Can't decide? Let pure luck do it for you! 'Added' #Bouncy: For round things and things that bounce, like trampolines. #Confection: Candy and desserts. 'Suggested' #Hydro: Water. That's it. 'FIGHTERS/HEROES' Magenta names means that it's a tamed/befriended enemy. 'MrYokai' "WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T EDIT THE WAVES. NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE ONENE (1ne in Jackguage)." Grand Spahk.PNG|'Spahk' {beginning} 2 {0/10} (Smarty) Octoblob.png|'Beh' {'''Wave 2'}'' 1 {1/3} (Basic/Magic) duhstorta.png|'Duhstort' {'''Wave 3'}'' 5 {8/25} (Random) Hilda Berg.png|'Hilda' {'''Wave 4'}'' 2 {0/10} (Windy/Polar) Alchemist.png|'Alchemist' {'''Wave 5'}'' 2 {2/10} (Chemical/Magic) Monica.png|'Monica' {'''Wave 10'}'' 5 (Pyro/Smarty) Vivienne.png|'Vivienne' {'''Wave 10'}'' 5 (Hydro/Magic) Remy.png|'Remy' {'''Wave 10'}'' 5 {10/25} (Windy/Green) Una.png|'Una' {'''Wave 10'}'' 5 (Polar/Critter) Neura.png|'Neura' {'''Wave 10'}'' 5 (Hydro/Moon) 343029CC-F7F5-4081-AE1D-8B44D42F86C0.jpeg|'Fudgy Toupee the Freakin' Frog' {'''Wave 11'}'' 2 {3/10} (Green/Windy/Bouncy) Umbra.PNG|'Umbra' {'''Wave 12'}'' 2 {5/10} (Moon) 2SimpleBuds.png|'Barely Yu & Rei' {'''Wave 13'}'' 2+2 {7/10} {7/10} (Barely Yu: Undead/Green) (Barely Rei: Undead/Polar) Byte Hedlok.PNG|'Byte' {'''Wave 14'}'' 2 (Iron/Smarty) Fridgey.png|'Fridgey' {'''Wave 15'}'' 2 (Polar/Iron) (Saranctha gave me permission to use him) LOWEST BUDGET TWO.png|'LOWEST BUDGET TWO' Renegrenade.PNG|'Renegrenade' 6F0DC30D-FD80-46BA-984E-CD472BD0E20D.png|'PTW XM60' Woodtle.png|'A Random Woodtle Appeared for No Reason!' (ACTUAL CHARACTER, SERIOUSLY) protec attac.PNG|'Succy Slammer' Bravely Wear Clothes.PNG|'Wear-Clothes-Sakurai' {'''Wave 21'}'' 3 (Basic) Wadanohara.png|'Wadanohara' {'''Wave 22'}'' 3 (Hydro/Magic) SpikyMervert.png|'Nate SharpERiro' {'''Wave 23'}'' 3 (Basic) Taz.png|'Taz' {'''Wave 24'}'' 3 (Iron/Pyro) SANIC BAM.png|'Sanic' {'''Wave 25'}'' 3 (Basic) rainin' the painin'.png|'Baddy Cham Pul' Arle.png|'Arle' Frostbite.png|'Frostbite the Icy' Healmoar.PNG|'Dr. Healmore' Borgy.PNG|'Borgy' Savage Spinach.png|'Savage Spinach' Oh my heckin gosh what has happened.png|'Zuer & Zrei' Mr. Game and Watch.png|'Mr. Game and Watch' 'TSRITW' CM.png|'Cookie Masterson' {beginning} 3 {8/15} (Smarty/Magic/Confection) 5ivefinger.png|'5ivefinger' {'''Wave 5ive'}'' 3 {1/15} (Symbol/Magic) Biltz.png|'Blitzy' {'''Wave 7even'}'' 3 {0/15} (Critter/Lightning) Rustbooty.png|'Rustbolt' {'''Wave 8ight'}'' 2 {0/10} (Iron/Smarty/Undead) Darty_party_2.0.png|'Elastimonkey' {'''Wave 11even'}'' 2 {3/10} (Critter/Bouncy) Sticky.png|'Sticky' {'''Wave 12elve'}'' 2 {5/10} (Smarty/Magic) E365F281-47BB-430A-A25A-5D7A5E6D69B1.jpeg|'Paper Four' {'''Wave 16xteen'}'' 2 (Symbol) 'Recruited' Hildyiceberg.png|'Hilda Berg' {'''Recruition 1ne'}'' 3 {0/15} (Windy/Moon) Fizzie.png|'Fizzie' {'''Recruition 1ne'}'' 3 {0/15} (Windy/Lightning) ChadMasterson.png|'Chad' {'''Recruition 1ne'}'' 3 {0/15} (Green) Clock.png|'Clock' {'''Recruition 1ne'}'' 1 (Smarty) Supashrooooooooooom.png|'Super-Shroom' {'''Recruition 1ne'}'' 1 (Green/Chemical) 'GUIDES' *'Enewave 101': Learn how the enemies move and when you'll see them. *'Periodic Table': Buffs and bruises and immunities! *'Suggestion Box': Something wrong with the game? Wanna add more enemies and sectors? Submit them in this page. *'Weird Trivia': Thanks, MrYokai. ='THE GAME'= ''Chapter 1ne: The Nightmare Begins'' ''Sector 1A: Grassy Fields You gotta start with the plains world, right? Sector 1B: Inflatable Island Hopefully you don't have globophobia, 'cause this sector's as fun as a bounce house. Literally. *'GIMMICK': Bouncy is favored; Iron is restricted. Sector 1C: The Greenhouse Effect'' STARCH WARS!!!!!!!!!!! That should sum this sector up. *'GIMMICK': Green and Magic are favored; Sunny is restricted. ''Chapter 2wo: The Ultimate Reveal'' ''Sector 2A: Tumb3rland'' Yup, they have collided. If you hate math, you're not gonna like this one. *'GIMMICK': Smarty is favored; Mania is restricted. ''Sector 2B: Numberjack Attacked'' 2B or not 2B? That is the question... OR IS IT!? *'GIMMICK': Pyro, Lightning, and Sunny are restricted. ''Sector 2C: Block-Candy Mines'' Only squares are allowed here. I guess. *'GIMMICK': Block and Confection are favored; Bouncy is restricted. ''Chapter 3hree: Join the Bright Side'' ''Sector 3A: Lord of TheThings'' Not to be confused with "Lord of DaThings". Sauce. *'GIMMICK': soon is favored; Smarty is restricted. ''Sector 3B: Ruined by Everything'' In Soviet Russia, EVERYTHING RUINS ADAM! *'GIMMICK': soon is favored; Smarty is restricted. ''Sector 3C: Nine-Hour Craps'' Nobody likes horrible DIY channels. Well, ALMOST nobody. *'GIMMICK': Sunny is favored. ''Chapter 4our: La Venganza de Cuatro'' ''Sector 4A: Sector que se Preocupa'' You're my chapter 4our, forevermore, I love youuuuuuuuuuuu my chapter 4our. *'GIMMICK': Symbol is favored. ''Sector 4B: Cementerio de Números'' OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CUATROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *'GIMMICK': Undead is favored; Pyro, Green, Lightning, Sunny, and Smarty are restricted. ''Sector 4C: El Carnaval Número'' That's right! No donuts are permitted. *'GIMMICK': Symbol is favored; Confection is restricted. Category:RA